Private Dancer
by McFadden
Summary: AbbyKing oneshot: Zoe's away for the night. A horrendous storm forces the duo to stay put at theHoneycomb. Abby and King have to find something to do, but what happens when the power goes out?


Author's Note

Wow, I must suck! My poor little Shadows fic got no love whatsoever. Interesting, no? Well I guess I better stick to the Abby/King pairing then huh? True to my roots, I offer up another delish One-shot with our favorite duo. I promise that I will return to the chapter stories soon. Behind Closed Doors depleted my energy to start another one just yet. I, myself, got depressed over the ending to that one. Nonetheless, sit back, relax, review…and enjoy the ride.

McFadden-

**Private Dancer**

It was the one night in particular that God decided to open the Heavens and put down his wrath in the form of a hellish thunderstorm. It always seemed to happen on a Friday. Despite the downpour and occasional jolt of lightning, all was normal in the Hideout. The usual fuss was more subdued Caulder had offered to take Zoë over to his headquarters for the night. A mistake he was sure he'd have a massive migraine for in the morning. Who could argue with Zoë? He had to bite his own tongue in order not to withdrawal his offer as he watched the little girl fill her suitcase full of Barbies and dress up clothes. King, who saw Caulder's shoulders slump, gave him a 'better you than me' smile. He waved them off a little more overjoyed than he should've been, as they ran in the rain to the car, getting drenched in the process.

"You should really have more sympathy for the man…he's doing you a great favor."

King turned around to see his counterpart walk through the door wearing jeans that did wonders for her great ass and a nicely fitted white tank.

"Oh and I suppose it's of no never mind to you that the munchkin isn't here either?"

She shook her head indifferently at him and slipped her hands into her back pockets. _Damn! He wished he could go there._

"No, I fully intend to enjoy my night off thank you very much."

_Yeah right, and he was going to catch up on his crocheting…_Abby's idea of fun was beating the shit out of the workout bag in the weight room. He knew that in less than an hour she'd be locked tight inside of her office mulling through data till her eyes were bloodshot. King loved Abby; there was no question about it. Who wouldn't love a chick that had an affinity for deadly weapons, could handle him physically, hold her own in a fight, and be smart and funny at the same time? Not to mention that she was hotter and perhaps deadlier than the seventh circle of Hell. _And that was hot! Believe him, he's been there._ He decided that the best way of starting his night was to grate on her nerves to see how long it took before she either stormed out of the room, or killed him.

"By doing what? Let me guess…Working?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and gave him her infamous 'eat shit and die' look. Right then, the thunder crashed so loud that it shook the compound. _Oh that's not a good sign._ For all King knew, any minute now, he could be struck down. But instead, Abby just retorted.

"Bite me King."

_Ahh, there it was! His favorite comeback._ Mustering up all the sexiness and swagger he possessed he gave her sly grin.

"Don't tempt me woman…"

She just rolled her eyes at her partner and walked up the stairs to the second story. _Ten seconds…that's got to be a new record. _King smiled to himself. He heard the kitchen sink turn on and shook his head, she was definitely in a sparkplug mood tonight. Returning to his mountainous stack of movies, he started to choose tonight's marathon selection. He had debated earlier on whether to go out to a movie or not, but the rain mad his mind up for him, so he decided to stay home. He'd let Whistler do what ever the hell she felt like but he'd be damned if he'd be caught cleaning up on his night off.

Just as the opening credits to The Boondock Saints finished, music blasted from the kitchen…it was chick music too, louder than hell! King groaned and retrieved the remote from his spot lying on the fold-out couch.

"She thinks she's gonna bother me with that shit? Fuck no…not when I have surround sound!"

King yelled out the last part even though he knew Whistler wouldn't be able to hear him. He proceeded to turn the volume up to the point where all he heard around him was the sounds of the raunchy bar fight happening on the screen. King smiled contentedly and settled back down into the cushions.

Upstairs in the kitchen, Abby smirked as she heard the surround sound kick to life in King's 'office,' _if that's what you wanted to call it. _All he ever did in there was watch dvds and play video games in his free time. Abby reached over and turned up her iPod Bose stereo that she was sure King was cursing himself out over; since he happened to be the one who gave it to her on her birthday. She, on the other hand was enjoying the prospect of pissing him off by canceling out his noisy movie with the sounds of Paula Cole singing "This Love." She hummed along with the tune as she disinfected the counter. Once she became aware of what she was actually doing, Abby dropped the cloth and sighed in resignation. _King was right, she was pathetic._ But then she took one more look at the disaster area that was the kitchen, she knew if she didn't clean it up, nobody else was going to. Grudgingly she picked the rag back up and sprayed more cleaner on it.

She looked towards the sink with its piles of dirty dishes. _Those would be next…_

Knowing King couldn't say much for his short attention span, movies happened to be nearly the only thing that kept his interest long enough to be still. But when his stomach came into play, all was lost. So when it started to rumble, King immediately put his movie on pause and turned his eyes towards the stairs, trying his best to will the popcorn to pop itself and fly down the stairs to him. He could now hear Whistler's music in full, uninterrupted glory. _But not for long…_As he trudged up the steps he couldn't help but admit he liked the song that was playing now. It was the Stones of course. There was no mistaking Jagger's voice or Keith's guitar riffs as they bellowed the tune "Anybody Seen My Baby?" He approached the kitchen area cautiously to sneak a peek at Abigail and stopped dead in his tracks. She was currently bent over the dishes, washing them. It wasn't so much the act that caught his eye, it was the gentle sway of her hips that he took notice in. She wasn't even doing much, but it seemed to have hypnotized him at the door nevertheless. He could hear her softly humming as she placed a glass on the nearby dish towel. That was when she first noticed him and gave him a wry smile as he moved over to the pantry and took out a bag of movie butter popcorn. She didn't seem to be embarrassed by the fact that he was there while she was dancing, but King wouldn't quite refer to that as dancing. It was somewhere along the lines of 'moving to the groove' as he called it. After a passing moment of nonverbal mood gauging, Abby finally spoke.

"My music too much for you?"

She reached over to turn it down when King stopped her with his hand on her wrist. She furrowed her brows at him and withdrew her hand from his grasp. He just opted to her the truth.

"No…I actually am enjoying this song."

King turned around and practically threw the popcorn in the microwave in a barbarian fashion that Abby naturally scoffed at. He nuked it for about three minutes keeping himself preoccupied with Abby as she began to move her hip again as if he wasn't even in the room. King heard the rain pick up and the thunder roll by outside. He figured that the storm must be right overhead now. Not that Abby seemed to care. Then again, maybe this was her way of having fun. Everybody knows how attached she is to that damn iPod thingy. He watched with a pained expression as her hips slowly moved in time with the beat again and soon realized that Whistler was unintentionally turning him on. Her hands dipped into the sudsy water and King stared as he followed a droplet that careened its way down her arm and dripped off her elbow. God he wanted to lick that line so badly, but all he could do was stand there and imagine how good it would taste. He felt himself grow hard at the mere thought of Abby coated in water and had to force himself to bite back a moan. Water sloshed up from the sink when Abby picked up a baking pan, causing her to curse softly.

"Damnit…"

King couldn't see anything until she turned to the side. The water had soaked through the bottom of her shirt, making it see-through and stick to her abs. It wasn't like King hadn't seen her stomach before, but the way it clung to her as definitely doing something to his insides. He watched as she bunched up the material in her hands and wrung the water back out of the hem. King was so engrossed by this that when the microwave beeped, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Abby absentmindedly handed him a bowl from the cabinet without him even asking for it. She didn't even break her on concentration. King opened the popcorn, pouring the contents inside. He new he better stop acting like this or Abby was surely going to notice sooner or later that his pants seemed a little tighter. With that, he figured his best bet was to get the hell out of the kitchen, so he all but flew back downstairs to continue his movie and forget about his half soaked partner. As for his other predicament in his southern hemisphere, he could take care of that in a little while.

King's movie night continued without a hitch, with the exception of his ever present arousal making itself painfully aware. The miniature tropical storm that was raging outside seemed to go unnoticed. That was until the power went out. King was right in the middle of Evil Dead when it happened.

"Oh…what the fuck!"

_This was great…fucking storm, fucking erection…fuck me! _King didn't move from the couch for a good fifteen minutes as he sulked in the darkness. He watched the lightning flash and strike outside, followed closely by its ominous thunder. The rain pelted the windows as the wind blew harshly. His eyes soon became adjusted to the dimness and he suddenly realized that everything was too quiet for his taste. _Where was Whistler?_ Being aware of her presence was like a second nature to King and now that he couldn't feel it, he became uneasy. For all he knew, she was probably on the roof. She would enjoy this sort of thing. Being outside, daring the lightning to hit her as she watched the clouds build and grow blacker and blacker. She was just crazy enough, but judging the severity of the storm, he was sure she wasn't _that _crazy. He decided to go and check on her. She'd never be able to tell he still had a raging hard on in this darkness. Climbing the step, his heart began to pound as he realized that she wasn't where he left her. The kitchen was spotless but Abby was nowhere in sight.

"Abby?"

King peered around the computer station and her office. The door was wide open and meticulously clean, but, it was empty. He didn't like this feeling. He felt the bile creep up his throat at the thought of her disappearance and tried to shake it down, telling himself that he as overreacting. His voice grew more insistent as he called out to her a second time.

"Whistler?"

That's when he swore he heard soft noises coming from third floor quarters. He had to strain to hear it, but he could definitely make out some kind of noise. King followed it up the stairs, making sure to feel around and hold onto the railing so that he didn't trip on anything that Zoë may have left lying around and fall. Stopping outside Abby's door, he pressed an ear to it. It was music that he heard. _How the hell was she still listening to music when the power was out?_ The he mentally slapped himself, he forgot that the Bose system he bought her charged her iPod so that she could still use the damn thing. The earphones were so loud he could even make out the song she was listening to. It was "Cells" by The Servant. He had to admit that Abigail had very eclectic taste in music, but he liked the song. Quietly, he turned the knob on the door and eased it open with his shoulder. His jaw dropped as he nearly fell over at what he saw. Apparently his partner had been in the middle of getting ready for bed, because at the moment she was only dressed in a bra and underwear. She didn't even seem to be phased by the fact it was almost pitch black, save for the small candle she had lit by her bedside. This time, King couldn't stop the groan from escaping his throat. Abby didn't hear it though; she didn't even know he was there. He made sure he hid himself in the shadows in the corner. She wasn't just swaying her hips anymore. He gaped as she outright danced in front of him with so much untamed sexuality that King could barely restrain himself from pinning her up against the wall and fucking her. Her body twisted and writhed liquidly to the beat of the music. King could instantly imagine Abby moving like that on top of him as her hair flew wildly in the air. The candlelight accompanied by flashes of lightning accentuated her movements and appeal of her soft skin as it danced around her curves. He couldn't tear his eye away from her even if he tried. Perceptively, he traced the lines of her body with his keen eyes as her hands moved over her hips, across her stomach, and up over her breasts as she tossed her head back with eyes closed. King whispered.

"Oh God Abby…"

Every nerve ending in his body felt alive with her there dancing…_dancing for him._ Her body twisted and undulated in an intoxicating way. A loud clap of thunder boomed outside and King decided to make his move. When Abby turned away from him he mindfully eased his way behind her and caught her hipbones firmly with his hands. He felt her startle and stiffen up but he began moving his hips in slow circles with hers and she relaxed. Instantly, she knew who it was. She could also feel his excitement as he danced urgently with her, provoking slight whimpers from her mouth. He reveled in the feeling of her body pressed tightly and sensuously against his. Abby didn't waste any time including King into her act. Her hands snaked behind her to rub down the small of his lean back and to his ass, pulling it closer. As she did this, she felt his breathing increase rapidly. His head bent down to suck on the skin of her neck as he moaned aloud. He shuttered as her hands moved to his thighs and Abby scratched her nails up them. _She definitely knew what to do to drive him crazy, he'd give her that._ That didn't mean she got to have all the fun. His thumbs worked in slow circles on her hipbones and paid special attention to her dove tattoo. They inched up her smooth, bare stomach, fingertips pressing ever so slightly into her skin. King brushed the backs of his hands along the sides of Abigail's ribcage which made her shiver and smile with the sensation. Her head turned to look at him over her shoulder as his hands reached her breasts to squeeze them. She let out a long sigh and opened her big hazel eyes to give him a seductive, intense glare that was pretty much his undoing. King reached for her mouth and captured it with his. His tongue searched each crevice and dueled furiously with hers. Immediately, his hands roved upward and wove themselves into her hair. Abigail moaned as she felt King bite on her bottom lip and pull her back in for more. He broke away, his voice sounding scratchy and textured with intensity.

"Jesus Christ woman, why are you doing this to me?"

Abby turned around so that her body was now facing him and King could not help letting his eyes rove over her minimally dressed form. She removed the headphones and dropped the iPod on the floor, forgotten. He then felt her small hands rest on the waistline of his cargo pants, her fingers slightly dipping inside of it. He shuddered to think what else she might be capable of if that act alone could reduce him to almost losing his control. She smiled her seductive, coquettish smile and bit her lip at him. She was just asking for trouble as far as he was concerned. For a moment Abby and King just stood there in silence, watching each other while the music could still be heard playing. Abby toyed with his cow skull belt buckle, faintly fingering his glyph as she rocked her body from side to side in an entrancing way that had him mesmerized. She continued until she bent down slow and kneeled on the floor in front of him. This set King's mind reeling at the possibilities. His body was buzzing full of sensations and he was acutely aware of the whereabouts of Whistlers hands and mouth at all times. He felt Abby tug gently on his belt loop and he looked down. She licked his tattoo which caused a hissing breath to issue out from King. As a result, she could feel his pants tighten more. Her hands slipped up under his wife beater sliding it upward inch by inch, revealing his abs. King felt her lips fuse with his stomach and growled. His muscles flexed and tightened with all that Abby was doing to him. She licked a trail up from his bellybutton to his nipples. She nipped at one as King clenched his hands into fists at his side. He ran one hand down her back, rubbing it eagerly and scratching at it with his short nails. Abby murmured against his tender skin in a cravingly husky way.

"Mmm…I've been waiting for this for so long."

King moaned in response to the sultry nature of her voice as his shirt was pulled over his head and was discarded. King leaned his head back, mouth opened slightly, and his breathing became labored. She nibbled on the flesh of his collarbone, sucking on spots she knew were his points of pleasure. When she reached back up to his mouth, pressed himself against her so that she could feel every inch of his flesh that desired her and he gave her one full, longing kiss before pulling away and catching her in a heated glare.

"If you're playing with me, I'll fucking kill you…"

Abby smirked and licked at his lips, provoking him. And that is when King lost it. He picked her up by the waist as her legs immediately wrapped around his. King shoved her up against the wall while nearly mauling her body and mouth with his. He grabbed her by the wrists and with one strong arm, anchored them above her head, making sure she had no way to escape even if she tried. Abby moaned against his lips, she loved his possessive nature. Now it was time for his payback. His mouth was hot and searing against her skin. One of his hands moved up her neck, angling it softly, and went under her hair to crown her head. This was a secret weakness for Abby that made her whimper. The sound was like music to King's ears. Abby gasped out repeatedly.

"Bed…bed, go to the bed."

He did as she wished and carried her over to the feather bed. They both sank into it as King crawled on top of her. He was about to rid himself of his pants when Abby stopped him. Her hands dug into his pocket to urge his arousal further through the material of his khakis. She felt his car keys, his commando knife, and of course what she assumed was a condom. Then, her fingers brushed against his manhood. Abby rubbed him gently and King nearly screamed. His hand went to the same pocket and he pulled out the knife and the condom, tossing the small package by his knee for the time being. He sat up, straddling her thighs as she laid beneath him, waiting for his next move. King opened up the blade and slid it under Abigail's black bra, cutting the lacy material in the center. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Kitten…"

King kissed her mouth then her breasts in apology and moved onto her matching lacy panties, cutting them as well. Once she was fully naked in front of him, he sat back just to admire her physical beauty. Abby was all for one on the foreplay, but her body was aching to have him inside her and she couldn't wait any longer. She undid the clasp to his belt and nearly ripped it off. King caught her drift and let her unzip his pant, finally freeing him from the harsh confines of his clothing. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way and grabbed the condom. He tore it open and Abby reached up, sheathing him. His hand lay on her knee, slowly spreading her legs apart and he kneeled between them, ready. Abby swore she saw a blinding light at he entered her with a measured thrust, but it was just lightning striking outside the compound. Thunder roared through the sky mixing their moans of pleasure with it. King had never felt anything like this before. Abby was so warm and tight around him. Her legs were so smooth and supple. Her whole body was so flexible and yielding to his touch. Abby watched him in the candlelight. The muscles in his back were stretched and taut, his arms bulging as he moved faster. King's large hands raked over the swell of her breast as he kissed her. That's when Abby's body started to as she writhed against him. King felt her beginning to tighten around him. He whispered lowly into her ear.

"Cum for me Whistler."

Abby closed her eyes at the honeyed sound of his voice and the sensation of his breath swirling around the shell of her ear. King ran the palm of his hand down her cheek, delicately caressing it.

"No. Look at me. Keep your eyes on me."

Her heavy lids fluttered open and King saw how glazed with passion they were. He was sure that this was the most beautiful sight he'd ever see. He looked at her swollen, protuberant lips as they parted; his name escaping from them in a breathy sigh.

"King…"

This was quickly followed by whimpers and screams as Abby arched hr back, reaching her peak and came for him. King kissed her hard as his own climax ensued. His moans and growls were muffled by her mouth. When he collapsed on top of her he groaned and gripped the sheets in tight fists. Abby cradled his head in her arms as his arms went around her waist, holding her to him.

"That was so long overdue Whistler. You're mine now, you know that…"

Abby laughed and kissed his forehead gently. She soothed the scratch marks on his back by moving the tips of her fingers up and down in feather-light touches. The candle had burned down to waxy nothingness as the storm continued howling outside. Abby looked at King's smiling eyes and spoke.

"Does this mean I get to keep you too?"

"Oh contraire Mon Frer, I was yours before you even knew you had me."

King ran a finger down her side and smiled roguishly.

"Ohh…and I'll replace the underwear, but I make no guarantees that the new pair won't have the same fate as the old ones."

Abby giggled as he kissed her and she wrapped the covers around him. Both just lay in the dark, staring at each other; fully sated, and completely content in the darkness.

The End.


End file.
